The Twin Princes' Diary
by StrangeAndInsane
Summary: Fine and Rein find a secret room where their father keeps all his old stuff. They find a few diaries made by him and their uncle about their adventures at Wonder Academy. Join the girls as they read about their father's hijinks, the uncle and aunt they never met, and how their parents fell in love! Truth/Elsa, Rin/Rumor, and More! (Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've been sick and it's horrible. So if the quality in my writing significantly drops my apologies. Like I don't really see the difference, but someone else might notice a lack of quality or something.

This is a new little story for a canon couple that is a minor couple with minor characters that is adorable as fuck. This story will be filled with OCs as well as canon characters that the story doesn't normally focus on so...OOCness is inevitable.

List of Pairings: Elsa/Truth, Jericho (OC)/Malia, Rumor(OC)/Rin(OC), Falsity(OC)/Drew(OC), Other Canon parent couples

**Ages**

Truth, Rumor, Nina, Flower, Camelia, Randa: 12

Falsity, Wohl, Elena: 13

Aaron, Flower, Toshitaka, Drew, Elsa, Rin: 14

Pump, Yamul: 15

Truth and Rumor are twins.

Oh and the king of the Seed Kingdom's name will be Toshitaka since he doesn't have an official name as far as I know.

Enjoy the prologue that took me forever to write because sickness sucks.

Disclaimer: I do not own FBNFH.

*.*.*.*

"Look at all this neat stuff~!" Rein giggled as she looked through the boxes. Fine and Rein had found a secret room a few days ago and decided to explore it today, it gave them a place to skip out on Camelot's lessons. In the room the girls found several boxes filled with their father's old stuff. His old prince outfit, toys, books, and a bunch of other stuff.

"Hey Rein! Look at this!" Fine beckoned Rein over and showed her a picture. They recognized a few faces; one was their grandmother, former Queen Lottie, their grandfather, former King Trust, and of course, their father, the other two they didn't recognize however. One was a boy who looked almost identical to their father, but his hair was purple. The girl looked to be about a year older than them and had turquoise eyes and midnight blue hair.

"Who are these two?" Fine asked.

"Father mentioned them before, it's our uncle Rumor and auntie Falsity I think. I can't think of anyone else who would be in a family picture." Rein responded.

"Oh yeah! We've never met them before..." Fine continued to stare at the picture. Rein went to the box she figured Fine pulled the picture out of and pulled out a red book. When she opened it a picture fell out. On it was Rumor and their father grinning in their Wonder Academy uniforms. She looked at the inside cover and saw "Property of Truth and Rumor. Do not read!" scribbled on it in purple ink.

Of course, now she _**HAD**_ to read it!

"Fine, Fine! Look!" Rein showed the book to Fine. They flipped it to the first page and saw "Monday, XX, XXXX" at the top written in blue ink.

"Is this...a diary?" Fine asked.

"Seems like it, father and uncle made it!" Rein giggled.

"Really? I didn't expect that! Let's read!" Fine became more curious. The girls started reading.

..*..*..*..

Monday XX, XXXX

Tomorrow would be our first day at Wonder Academy! Well, mine and Rumor's first day anyway. Big sis got to go last year.

"And there are princes and princesses from all over the universe there!" Falsity, squealed in delight at dinner, "There was this really handsome guy in Malia and my class last year and him and Malia really hit it off!"

"Who cares?" Rumor groaned.

"Why don't you care? You could've gotten along great with Malia yourself!" Falsity pointed out.

"I don't care about romantic relationships!" Rumor let his head drop onto the table.

"Prince Rumor! A proper prince shouldn't act that way!" Our butler, Carter, scolded.

"And what about her!? A princess shouldn't be so gossipy and yet I'm the only one who gets in trouble!?" Rumor whined.

"Gossipy!? Hey, I'm just trying to tell you about Wonder Academy!" Falsity huffed.

"All I need to know is how good the food is and how hard the work is!" Rumor spat.

"Now now you two." Father tried to calm them, "How about Rumor and Truth ask you some questions about Wonder Academy and you can answer them Falsity?"

"Hmmm...fine! But only because I know Truth'll be interested in the romance at school!" Falsity giggled.

"Am I the only normal one here!" Rumor groaned. I'll admit, I do have an interest in romance and things, but I'm not as bad as Rumor likes to imply I am! I think...

We spent the rest of dinner asking Falsity about some of the other princes and princesses, the work, the clubs, and, of course, the food. She was pretty disappointed that I didn't ask about any romance related things, but Rumor was quite relieved about that.

Well, this'll be enough for today, until next time.

*.*.*.*

"Eh? Father was interested in romance?" Fine questioned.

"Wow! Father and I have something in common!" Rein giggled.

"Should we read more?" Fine looked at her sister. Rein pondered for a moment.

"I think we've been here long enough." Rein got up and dusted herself off, "Let's continue tomorrow."

"Okay!" Fine picked up the book.

"Wait! We should leave it here, if this was hidden in the first place I'm sure it's something father didn't want us to see. As long as we have the key and father doesn't know we can come back."

"Good idea!" Fine put the book down and the girls quickly left the room for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: More Twin Princes' Diary, Woo~! After rewriting so much this ended up becoming shorter then I originally intended, but shorter chapters might be better for a diary-like story. Since it was shorter I had to cut out cutie Truth moment, RIP, but I'll put that in the next chapter~ have some Rumor instead.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

*.*.*.*

The twins went back to the secret room and began reading another diary entry.

"This one's written in purple ink." Fine pointed out.

"Maybe, Uncle Rumor wrote this one!" Rein suggested. They began reading.

~.*.*.*.Rumor.*.*.*.~

Tuesday XX, XXXX

This is stupid. Why do we even have to go to Wonder Academy to be Kings and Queens? It's probably gonna be the same BS Carter shoved down our throat when we were younger. Why can't we just be ourselves, we got to learn to be chivalrous, gentleman, and other stuff that really, is only used when we show ourselves in public.

THIS ENTIRE THING IS LAAAAAAAAAME.

I'd rather be traveling around Fushigi Boshi again. And I swear to the blessing of the sun that if Truth and Falsity fall in love and try to get me to be a part of their schemes…

*.*.*.*

"Uncle traveled Fushigi Boshi?" Fine questioned.

"Wow, like us, oh it would be even more similar if father went with him too!" Rein giggled.

"Uncle Rumor seems kinda…" Fine sighed as she looked at his writing, "…He doesn't seem very agreeable."

"Well, maybe he gets better as he writes more! Let's see…"

~.*.*.*.~

"Don't you think this will be fun?" Truth asked.

"No." I replied.

"Don't be such a killjoy!" He whined.

"I'm not, I'm sure you've heard already from Taka that school is terrible."

"He might be over exaggerating…"

"Maybe, but being trapped in a classroom most of the day sounds like hell to me!"

"Come on! You might make some new friends from other planets, then you can travel as much as you want!"

"Hmmm, true, if I make a lot of friends from a lot of other planets then I can go visit them and explore the planet!"

"Yeah! Though your motives seem kinda selfish now…"

"Who cares? You want me to have fun right?"

"Hahaha, well I guess that's all that matters now."

Exploring other planets sounds like a lot of fun! I was never the _'king' _type anyway. Falsity or Truth can take care of the Sunny Kingdom I'm sure. I'd probably only succeed in bringing it down…I am _'The Most Un-Prince –like Prince since the Creation of the Mysterious Star'_ after all. Well, so is Truth, but he's more…well he's a lot nicer and calmer than me.

*.*.*.*

"Whaaaaaaat!?" The girls screeched, "Father and Uncle Rumor…un-prince-like?"

"But father acts like a great king!" Fine said.

"True, maybe he trained hard!" Rein smiled, "We're finding out a lot of things we never knew about father and we're finding some things about the aunt and uncle we never met too."

"Yeah!" Fine agreed, "I wonder what else we'll find out? Let's keep reading!"

~.*.*.*.~

When we arrived Falsity and Malia started giggling and squealing about these guys named Jericho and Drew. Ugh, romance and love. It burns, it really does. And they're high pitch squeals are making it worse! Could they _**not**_?

Sisters should come with off buttons. Annoying friends of sisters should too.

But after we got off Truth suddenly became spacey and he was blushing, god damn it took this guys five seconds to fall in love because that's what that look usually means.

"Who is it this time?" I asked.

"Who is what this time?" He asked.

"The girl you like, I know that look." I sighed.

"H-huh? N-no it's no one!" He insisted.

"We've been here five seconds! And I don't believe that _love at first sight_ crap!" I groaned.

"I-I don't like her! I just thought she was pretty is all…" He mumbled.

"Yeah, well you better not and don't be so obvious if Falsity catches you looking like that she'll come up with a scheme and she'll involve me and that's something I don't want!" I told him.

"Huh? What? What's going on?" Falsity came over.

"Be gone she-devil!" I said.

"Hmph, how rude! Is that any way to treat your older sister?"

"When she's a she-devil and screeches like a banshee, yes."

"Wha!? I do NOT screech like a banshee!"

"That squeal you did earlier was pretty damn close!"

"Aww, but that's because I saw my love! You'll understand when you fall in love too."

"I hate love."

"We'll see when you actually do fall in love!"

"I won't"

"You will~"

"I said be gone she-devil! Get!"

"Fine, fine~! Bye~!" Thank god she finally ended up leaving.

"You don't really hate love do you?" Truth asked.

"With a fiery passion." I spat, "Especially after seeing what it does to you, Falsity, and ESPECIALLY Malia! She used to be so calm and composed and now she's a banshee!"

"You're over exaggerating."

"I'm really not." After this little scene we went to the opening ceremony where every princess was required to touch the Soleil Bell. It was clear that princes like me weren't needed so I snuck out and decided to go see mine and Truth's dorm a little early and that's when I ran into the Prince of Planet Morals. He stuck a minus one on my forehead!

"Leaving the opening ceremony early, point deduction!" He giggled in the creepiest way possible.

"Excuse me? Who are you to give me a deduction?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I am Prince August from Planet Morals. Remember, I'll be keeping you in-check. I heard how much trouble you cause Prince Rumor of the Mysterious Star…"

"How do you know my name and where I'm from!? And what do you mean I cause trouble!?"

"I hear you have a bit of the rebellious streak in you, you're known for being un-prince-like and sneaking around with your twin brother to other kingdoms on your planet, at least your brother has the decency to stay at the ceremony until the very end."

"Shouldn't you be there too?"

"Oh, but I must keep an eye out for trouble makers like you. Farewell, I get the feeling we will be seeing a lot of each other…" He started giggling like a creep again and walked away. Wow what a weirdo.

It looked like people where filing out of the ceremony hall now. Well, time to find our room!

*.*.*.*

"Uncle Rumor's kinda…I don't really know what to think about him actually." Fine laughed nervously.

"A rebellious prince…that sounds kinda cool!" Rein squealed.

"Oh boy." Fine sighed.

"Maybe this is enough for today; the clock says it's almost nightfall." Rein said.

"Ah, you're right! Let's go!" The girls placed the diary back and left the room.


End file.
